Goosebumps Deep Trouble II: Darkness Rising
by Dan007
Summary: Dan can't forget everything that's happened to him in the past 2 years. After receiving the Goosebumps books and meeting his new friends, he can't forget the horrors they faced. Now Dan must travel back to the Caribbean to stop the ideas of a mad scientist. With new powers, and old friends, this is one nightmare he needs to wake up from...
1. Chapter 0: Same Old Situation

**Welcome everyone to the Sequel to Goosebumps Deep Trouble: The Beginning. **_**Darkness Rising **_**is the name so I hope you enjoy it and leave a review! Enjoy!**

Chapter 0: Same Old Situation…

My name is Daniel. But everyone calls me Dan. I'm 11 years old. I have medium long brown hair with an "I don't care" expression. I go to the old Pinewood Intermediate School in Wood Grove, New York. Wood Grove is actually the merger between the towns of Rotterdam and Schenectady but now Rotterdam is called "Lower Wood Grove while Schenectady is called "Upper Wood Grove". Last year, the school librarian gave me two Goosebumps books as I came to the library every day. But it turns out that (after a little research) is that I was somehow transported inside those books. It was really freaky but luckily I got out. During that time, I had made some friends with (after further review via the internet) the characters from the book, Billy Deep, his sister Sheena, their uncle Dr. D. And (don't ask how) a mermaid named Cam. So after all that, I'm back in my house relaxing. Two years have passed since this happened so hopefully my life will improve…

The first day of summer vacation. Thank the Lord. Not only am I happy to not have to be stuck in a classroom listening to stupid lectures on math and stuff. As soon my teacher, Mrs. Nelson told us that we could go it became complete mayhem. Everyone started running down the hall screaming bloody murder or something. I walked calmly down the hall with my friend Mikey. He had short brown hair, kinda chubby and wore an orange shirt and blue jeans. I was wearing a blue shirt with matching jeans.

"So, what are you doing over the summer?" He asked.

"Same as usual. In the basement. Playing video games. Nothing too different." I told him.

"My family and I are going to visit my grandparents in Georgia." He said as we climbed onto the bus. Yeah. Nothing too different. Except for the message in my book.

_Congratulations. You are one step closer to fulfilling you're destiny laid out before you. Two year from this day, you will return to this world to combat an even greater evil. Be warned: you may not be so lucky this time…_

That message kept going through my head throughout the day. Today was the day it was talking about. What "greater evil" is it talking about? And that bit near the end, "_Be warned: you may not be so lucky this time…_" If it's saying I'm going to die that's just insane. I can't die just yet. As soon as my Mom stopped the car in our driveway, I ran up to my room and opened up the book. I set the first book, _Deep Trouble _to the side and opened up it's sequel, _Deep Trouble II _and stared at the monstrous looking fish on the cover and said,

"Show me your worst." I was ready. All of a sudden the room looked blurry. I felt dizzy and weak. I fought the urge to close my eyes. I looked up and saw the ocean closing in. _So this is what happened to me._ I thought to myself. I hit the water with a smash. I looked around the ocean to spot the sight of a boat.

So at this point in time I was inside this place. Off the coast of a tiny island called Ilandra. Billy told me that was where they were two years ago. I recognized the tiny speck of an island. Now I had only one problem: Where was the boat?


	2. Chapter 1: Reunion and Revelation

Chapter 1: Reunion and Revelation…

I started swimming towards Ilandra, an island in the Caribbean, when I heard a voice shout,

"Hey Dan! Over here!" I turned around to see my friends Billy and Cam swimming towards me. Billy had short, black hair and looked pretty much like he did the last time I saw him. Cam was (of course) a mermaid. She had long blonde hair and her fish tail was bright green. She wore (I believe) a seaweed bra.

"How long has it been?" I asked them when they got to me. "A year at best." Billy said. I looked at him funny.

"No. It was two years." I told him. They both looked at me funny.

"You're joking right? For me it's been two years." I said.

"I guess time flies differently wherever you go in these worlds." Cam said.

"Wait hold it. THESE worlds? What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Oh, we did a bit of research and it turns out that-

Suddenly I heard a low rumble that progressively got louder. I remembered it from last time. A giant squid nearly killed me. I thought it was gone, but it looks like it's still here. A giant wave began forming in front of us. It soon discharged and I looked into the eye of the beast. It essentially looked like a giant green balloon. It's mouth opened in a loud roar, revealing two rows of sharp, white teeth. A giant octopus with 12, long, slimy tentacles (from past experience)

"What is that thing?!" Cam shouted.

"That's the thing Billy told me about. Let's give it a nice New York welcome now shall we?" I asked them. They both nodded. All of a sudden, I felt the waves lifting me up. I soon realized that I was standing on top of the water. _This is where the fun begins. _I needed to find some sort of weapon first. I looked around and saw nothing. The sea monster raised its tentacle in an effort to slam me. I raised my arms over me and I saw a flash of blue light hit the sea monster. It fell, roared and fell backwards.

"DAN! USE THAT TO KILL IT! THERE'S NO OTHER WAY!" Cam shouted. I thrust my hands forward like a turret at the monster. It finally collapsed and fell down into the depths of the sea. I turned around and said,

"What the hell was that thing?" I asked.

"The monster?" Billy asked.

"NO! That blue light that I shot at it!" I asked.

"We should probably explain all of this, follow us." Cam said and swam off with Billy. I quickly followed them.

It felt good to be back on the S.S. Cassandra. A 50 foot long research boat used by Billy's uncle Dr. D, for conducting research on the various aquatic and plant life around the area of the nearby island of Illandra. The boat had on the side a dinghy for traveling to the inhabited island of Santa Anita. I walked into the lab where Dr. D was examining a vial of liquid when he noticed me.

"DAN! I didn't know you were here. It's been so long." He said.

"Only two years." I said.

"It felt like one. But maybe time moves differently in you're world." He said. _When will these people tell me what's going on?!_ As soon as I thought that, Billy, Cam and Sheena walked into the room. Sheena was Billy's younger sister. She looked like Billy. She had the same straight black hair, except hers is obviously longer and his is shorter. They were both skinny with knobby knees and elbows, and long, narrow feet. They both had dark blue eyes and thick, dark eyebrows. Cam had on a plain green T-shirt with white shorts.

"Dr. D, were you gonna explain Dan what we were gonna say? I swear, whoever wrote this sure likes to spoil the plot more than Henry from No More Heroes!" Cam said.

"Okay all right. Explain away." Dr. D said. Cam cleared her throat.

"After you mysteriously disappeared, we searched for answers and here's what we came up with: it turns out that you're in another world entirely. You're not in you're world. You're in the world of a fictional horror story meant for children." She said. That threw me for a loop. Another world? Alternate dimensions? If this is true then I don't know what's gonna happen next!

"So you're saying that you all live in an entirely other dimension?" I asked.

"Not a dimension, a whole other plane of existence, another Milky Way Galaxy. A universe meant for these pieces of creation to exist in there own place. Away from the eye of your own world." Dr. D said, pointing at me. This was insane. I couldn't keep my balance. The world turned blurry, as if a camera was out of focus. I fell backwards onto the floor and blacked out. The last words I heard were, "The Legend has begun it seems." "I can't believe this is happening!"


	3. Chapter 2: More Goddamn plot elements

Chapter 2: More Goddamn plot elements…

I came too in what appeared to be a circular room. The entire place was shrouded in darkness. I couldn't see where I was or what was there. Or worse, if someone was there. I felt around with my hands and found that I was stuck in a little circular area that was enclosed by what looked like a witness stand in Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney but circular.

"So it looks like you made it." A voice said.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I demanded.

"I'm surprised you didn't begin asking questions when you saw that blue light fly at the sea monster." It said. It sounded a lot like a girl. Most likely my age.

"I asked you a question: where the hell am I!" I shouted.

"There's no need to know. All you need is this." It said. The room suddenly became bright. What I saw in front of me was a sword. It looked a bit like the sword from when I fought Alexander but it was colored blue.

"You should probably take it." The voice said. I grabbed the sword and the room turned white again. I soon found myself back where I was on the S.S. Cassandra.

"Where the hell were you?" Billy asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. But I did get this." I said. I showed them the sword.

"Oh my God I've seen that somewhere before!" Cam said.

"Well by all means tell us." I said (I really need to drop the whole tough guy act)

"Well let's see here… That was called the… Blue Saber Sword." She started but I quickly interrupted her. " I think saber also means sword but continue." I said.

"That sword was used by an unnamed hero who saved all worlds from utter destruction." She finished. "Great. More goddamn plot elements. So you're telling me that this is some kind of prophecy of some sorts?" I asked.

" No and yes. It's an old story my mother told me about when I was 6. Apparently it looks like this story's becoming a reality. We should probably make sure that doesn't happen." Cam said.

"All right. But hopefully we'll help each other along the way." I said.

"Of course." Billy said.

"Oh, I was going to show you guys something. I found some peculiar plankton samples…

Well it turns out things aren't as they seem. Hopefully with this sword, things are going to be a lot easier from here on out…


	4. Chapter 3: New Powers

Chapter 3: New Powers…The plankton samples Dr. D mentioned seemed a bit off for some reason. He said something about some unknown chemical being in it. It was pretty much stuff that wasn't too important. Anyway I decided to go swimming (or in my case walk around) the boat to see what I missed. I began walking towards a reef made entirely of red coral. It reminded me of what had happened and how I met Cam, I was attacked by a shark while searching for her. I still have the scars to prove that. "DAN!" Someone shouted. I turned around and saw Cam swimming towards me. "What's going on?" I asked. "Sheena got attacked by some kind of jellyfish!" She screamed. _What does she think; I'm some kind of doctor?_ "Alright, where is she?" I asked. I wasn't too happy to be doctor around here. Isn't that supposed to be Dr. D's job? She swam more and more into the reef area and dove under water. I followed her and saw you're ordinary pink jellyfish but HUGE! This thing was my height times 50! If not 100 times. I swam up to the jellyfish and sliced the top of it off. Now I could see inside it. I saw Sheena struggling to break free of it. I grabbed her hand and pulled. She soon swam out back towards the boat. I swam back up to the surface along with Cam (and surprisingly Billy). "Dan I had this covered." He said. "No you didn't. She would have died if I didn't get Dan!" Cam shouted at him. "Everybody calm down. The important thing here is that were all right and safe. Okay?" I asked them. "Yeah, says the guy with the mutant powers." Billy muttered. "I didn't ask for this okay, so if you wanna complain, do it somewhere else." I said as I walked back towards the boat.

What was wrong with these people? It's not like I asked for this. I stared at my hand. It glowed a slight shade of blue for some reason. I stomped the ground and the waves shot up from beneath me, tossing all the fish in the vicinity up out of the water.

"Discovering new powers now aren't we?" A girl's voice asked. I looked around and didn't see anyone. It was her again. The person who gave me the sword.

"Damn you! Show yourself!" I shouted.

"And why should I? Your already giving me crap for showing you your powers-

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS!" I cut her off.

"Well stop your bitching and think: was Cole MacGrath asked if he wanted his electricity powers at the beginning of Infamous?" She asked.

"No." I replied coldly.

"People have greatness thrust upon them. So think: You can't get rid of these powers so what are you going to do?" She asked. I thought for a minute. The only thing I could say was,

"I don't know."

"Well here's something you should know, by now a boat will have pulled up to the Cassandra. Dr. D is having a little conversation with one Dr. James Ritter. He was studying plankton in this region. He may have something to say about what you just encountered." She said.

"Alright. But why are you helping me?" I asked her.

" I'll tell you another time." She said. I immediately took off for the boat.

I reached the research lab and saw Dr. D and a man wearing a lab coat and khakis. His hair was brown and short. He looked like a normal scientist and nice person in general.

"Ah Dan! There you are. I'd like you to meet someone. This is-

"Dr. James Ritter, I presume." I cut him off.

"Ah, I'm surprised someone so young has heard of me." The man said in astonishment.

"Just the name that's all." I said.

"I was just telling Dr. Deep about my recent findings in my studies on plankton." Ritter said.

"He's been studying it for how long?" Dr. D asked.

"Over 4 years now. My assistants and I have been working tirelessly. What happened to your old assistant, Alexander?" He asked. I suddenly remembered what happened. I had stabbed him in the chest when he tried to kidnap Cam.

"He had to return to his university studies." Dr. D lied. _Thank you Dr. D for not being an idiot._

"I see. You know I heard you have samples of plankton here." Ritter said, changing the subject back to plankton.

"Why yes I do. Here they are." Dr. D said while handing a vial of murky brown water. I had heard that plankton was completely invisible to the naked eye without a microscope but I highly doubt he could see them with just his normal vision.

"I believe you may have stole my research Dr. D." He said coldly. Dr. D looked shocked replying,

"What do you mean? You can't possibly see plankton without a microscope!" Ritter shrugged saying,

"I recognized through the color of the water. I have been studying this very form for the past month. We can talk this over on my boat if you want to. Bring the kids." He walked through the door after that. I turned and blurted out,

"What the hell is going on Dr. D?!"

"I don't know. But I plan on finding out for myself. Get Billy, Cam and Sheena. Were going to Ritter's boat."

This Ritter guy sure is something, that voice warning me about him and claiming Dr. D stole his research. This day just keeps getting better and better.

**I'd like to formally apologize for taking too long. I don't have the book on me so I've had writers block trying to write what would happen next. If this chapter seems a little crappy, let me know with a review. You're feedback and criticism can REALLY help me improve. I hope you'll continue reading when chapter 4 comes out. **


	5. Chapter 4: Science won't save You

Chapter 4: Science won't save You…

"So are we gonna go after Ritter?" Billy asked after Dr. D explained the conversation. We were all sitting at the dinner table figuring out what we should do next.

"I don't know. I want to prove to him that I'm not stealing his research, but theres something off about him." Dr. D said thinking out loud.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. I had the sword laying on my lap. I couldn't find anything to use as a sheath so it was hard to keep track of it.

"The fact that he would invite me to his boat to explain is off. I could've explained right there and then." He said before taking a sip from his coffee mug."

"So why didn't you? And how does he know that's HIS specimines?" Dr. D set the mug down and looked at each of us with a worried expression.

"It came as a shock to me. Would it shock you if you drew a picture and someone told you that you copied them?"

"If I spent so much damn time on it yeah. It would." I said.

"You should start watching your language Dan." Sheena said.

"Can't help it. I've heard worse things than you all would have heard in your lifetime. People are a pile of crap where I'm from." I said back.

"So what's our plan?" Cam asked. She was so quiet I almost forgot she was sitting with us.

"We go explain ourselves of course." Dr. D said. "I need to keep my credibility as a marine biologist intact."

"You do reliaze this is a trap, right?" I asked him. He took a long sip from the mug and said,

"It not that it matters. We do have the Blue Saber Sword now do we?"

"Listen Dr. D. And all of you. I just can't go around killing random people like that." I snapped my fingers to show. "I at least need a reason."

"If anything bad happens to us or Dr. D. There's your reason." Cam said.

"All right. Where is this guy?" I asked.

"He told me that he's docked somewhere near this area. I believe he said it was San Fierro." Dr. D said.

"Isn't that a city in San Andreas?" I asked.

"We don't have time for this. Let's get moving." Billy said, standing up and running out the door.

Where this place San Fierro was I'll have no clue. Still I didn't expect us to be going to the State of San Andreas anytime soon (though then again it doesn't exist) It took us about a day to get there so I had a little bit of a conversation with the Mystery Women.

"Do you know anything about this Ritter person I should know?" I asked her.

"I told you everything I know. I'm sorry." She said a bit disheartenedly.

"You know you could have at least given me a sheath to put this sword in when you gave it to me." I said.

"That was my bad. I apologize." She said in the same disheartened tone. I was sitting on my bad in the spare cabin trying to keep the conversation going.

"Do you know anything on the Blue Saber Sword?" I asked her breaking the awkward silence.

"Anything you don't know already?" She asked.

"Yeah. Like why did I have to use it. How did I get these powers and all that stuff. Was something that happened to me when I was a kid? Cause the only thing that my parents told me that happened when I was two was that I fell of our deck with a bucket on my head." I said. The voice gave a short chuckle.

"Well I should mention that your sword can channel that power you have, firing a beam of energy at the target. As for how you got those powers, my guess is that you are in fact the reincarnation of the hero who saved the multiverse from detruction long ago." She asid.

"You GUESS? You don't KNOW?!" I said, almost shouting at her. I forgot that everyone went to bed. All I heard was silence.

"Stop lying and tell me the truth dammit."

"I-I just did didn't I?" She said with uncertainty.

"I don't know who you are-

"And neither do I." She said jokingly.

"But I will find you and I WILL beat the truth out of you." I said with a tone of anger in my voice.

"If I didn't hear correctly, you told you're friends that you don't go around killing people. Now why set your sights on a women who you barley even know, let alone seen?" She asked me. I thought for a second, trying to think of something to say but could only come up with,

"Screw you." I had to go to sleep after that.

"Wake up Dan! Were here." I heard Cam calling for me. I looked around the spare cabin and saw a black jaket hoodie along with a blue sheath for the sword alongside a note. I got up out of bed and grabbed the note and read it.

_Sorry it took so long. Good luck! _

"You're damn right you took so long." I muttered under my breath. I fell asleep with my clothes on and noticed the sheath acted a bit like a belt for my pants. When I attached the loop on the left side of my jeans, it immediately went around and through the rest of the loops. I put the jacket on and walked out the door. I was surprised when I realised I wasn't getting cooked underneath the Caribbean sun. I looked around and noticed San Fierro Dock was a small island town.

_An Island town in the middle of the Caribbean? This place must get some visitors. _I thought to myself. I never heard of this place. Then again, I don't know anyplace here excpet for Clamshell Reef and the Cassandra.

"There you are Dr. Deep!" The familiar sound of Ritters voice could probably be heard from a mile away. He came walking down the pier with two men by his side. One had blonde hair wearing a blue shirt with khakis, the other dark hair with knakis as well (must be popular around here. Khakis I mean of course)

"I of course wanted to prove to you that I wouldn't steal you're research Dr. Ritter." Dr. D said.

"Why of course Dr. Deep." He looked to his side and said, "You may have already noticed my associates, Mel Mason and Travis Brownning."

"Hello." The one called Mason said.

"Pleasure to meet you." The other man, Brownning said.

"Let's discuss the matter on the boat now shall we?" Ritter asked. He looked at the group of his behind Dr. D and said, "You know Dr. Deep, you didn't need to bring the children with you."

"They don't come with me, you don't get a reason." Dr. D sad angrly. Ritter shrugged.

"So be it." He said and walked onto the ship, followed by Brownning and Mason and us.

Ritter was looking at the plankton samples with Dr. D while me and everyone else was sitting in chairs listining to Mason about how he and Brownning met Ritter.

"We met the Doctor at a marine biologist conventions quite a years back. He was one of the main speakers."

"He was talking about world hunger and how he was striving to solve that problem through marine biology. He was practically laughed off of the stage. We went up to him as he was leaving and told hime we were intrested in helping him." Brownning said.

"And here you are today." I said.

"Exactly." Mason said.

"Well Dr. Deep. It appears as if I was wrong. This is not my research." Ritter concluded.

"I guess you've seen the error of your ways now right?" Dr. D asked.

"No. but I have one request of you all."

"That is?" Billy asked. At that moment, Brownning and Mason grabbed him along with, Cam and Sheena. Me on the other hand got out of the way in time.

"What the hells going on here?" I demanded.

"That plankton? It actually is my research. I implanted a special gene into it making fish bigger!" He said with excitement.

"Bigger fish means more food." Dr. D pondered.

"More food means…

"NO HUNGER! It's the perfect way of solving world hunger in Third World countries. Never again will we have to deal with children dieing each and every year because of starvation! IT'S INGENIOUS!" Ritter declared.

"So that giant jellyfish that Sheena was caught inside of…" I thought out loud.

"That was your doing!?" Sheena shouted. She was trying to break free of Brownning's grip but if Alexanders kidnapper friends taught me one thing, she wasn't getting out of their.

"Now I'm the one in charge of this ship. And now were leaving the docks. I believe it's time you all go for a little swim." Ritter said. He walked out of the room leaving us with Mason and Brownning.

"You really think it's that easy?" I scoffed at Ritter. He turned around, raised an eyebrow and said,

"Yes it really is. It's called science kid. Don't they teach that in school anymore."

"Science won't save you now Ritter. You're completely unarmed. You're just a guy with no backbone. All bark but no bite." I said mockingly.

"No bite you say?" Ritter said. He had a devilish grin on his face now. "Brownning, break the black haired girls arm." My reflexes were fast. In one quick motion I unzipped my jacket, took out the sword and sliced it through Brownning's neck. His head fell backwards hitting the ground, blood spurting out of the stump of a neck he had left. I pushed his arms off of Sheena, making sure she's allright. There was quite a bit of blood on her head and shirt. Other then that, she was fine.

"Jesus Christ you killed that man!" Dr. D shouted. I looked around the room. Everyone had there eyes on me. Even Mason and Ritter were looking pretty dumbfounded too.

I don't know what these people think of me now. Billy, Cam, Sheena and Dr. D probably think I'm a monster. With that sword I am. I told them I don't go killing people but I just did. Mason and Ritter will now realise I'm a force to be reckoned with. The only reason I killed Browning was because he was going to hurt my friends. If you hurt my friends, consider yourself dead.

You can't stop me. No one can…


	6. Final Chapter: Solace

Final Chapter: Solace…

_Browning's dead, what about Mason? _I asked myself. That was my second kill in my entire life. Having a short recollection of the two times I killed I relized something, I killed Alexander DuBrow because on instinct. I killed Travis Browinning on his intentions on hurting my friends. There's a difference in the two right? There has to.

"Mason what the hell do you think you're doing. Stop that kid!" Ritter shouted furiously. Mason let go of Billy and Cam, the instant he did, Billy stomped on his foot moving out of the way while Cam kicked him in the groin. A scream of pain escaped Mason as he kneeled down in pain. I stepped forward and stabbed him in the chest.

"Why… me…" Mason uttered as he fell backwards in the pool of his own blood. _Kill#3. _I thought to myself.

"You tried to hurt my friends. Not that I wanted too. I had no choice." I said. I turned to Ritter and said, "Don't even think you can stop me Ritter. You're plans are done."

"No not like this!" He shouted. He grabbed one of the vials of plankton, twisted of the cap and downed the murky substance in a single gulp. "Never knew plankton tasted this good. A bit… tangy don't you think Daniel."

"How do you know my name?" I demanded. Whatever the hell was going to happen I wanted to find out.

"Oh you see. I heard from my old compatriot Alexander DuBrow." He said. ALEXANDER?!

"That's Impossible! Alexanders dead! I killed him. I saw him die!" He shouted.

"He told me before you skewered him. He said,

"There's this kid named Dan on the ship. I think he's the Guardian. I'm going to try and found out about this and report back to our Master on this at once." Guardian? So that's what I'm considered. THAT'S the name of the guy who saved the Multiverse. I finally jumped back to reality and thought a moment on the whole fish crap.

"If that gets out to the public, that plankton gene could cause all the fish in the sea to go volatile, attacking anyone and anything on site. You won't be able to get the word out to that." I said smurkingly.

"Oh yes I… GAH! What the hell…" Ritter grabbed his stomach in pain and lyed down on the ground. "What's happeneing to ME!?"

"You sealed your own fate, you dumbass. That's what happens when you drink your own fish food." I said defiantly.

"Wait, Dan! If the plankton makes fish volatile. Then what does it do to humans?" Cam asked as she looked at Ritter. All eyes were on the man near the door, writihing and twtiching in pain. Dr. D looked shocked but curious as to what would happen. Billy, Sheena, Cam and I all looked at him with anger and horror. His left arm fell flat against his body as it melted into his skin at an odd angle. The same for his right arm. He fell flat on the floor as his legs molded together into a fin. Wait. A fin!? That's when I came to the realization, shouting out,

"The plankton turns humans into fish!"

"What!" Billy said shockingly.

"No way!" Sheena said defiantly. She refused to believe what she was seeing.

"That's impossible!" Dr. D said from the counter where the plankton jars were. He probably coundle handle the transformation as he gripped the counter with his hands. Riitters face folded and melted into his head as his body shrunk. His skin seemed to turn the shade of light blue. The man who created a dangerous new plankton type was now a victim of his very creation. He was now a fish.

"Mother of God." Dr. D muttered, staring at the fish that flopped around the room angirly.

"He's trying to escape!" Sheena shouted. I noticed the Fish Ritter was flopping closer to the sea.

"You're not getting away this time!" I shouted. I raised the sword at the fish and saw a flash of blue light fly at it. There was noting left of the fish after the light faded. No blood, no guts. Nothing.

"It's finally over." I said.

"Thank God." Cam said.

"_Congratulations Dan!"_

"YOU!" I shouted. I recognized the voice instantly. It was that Mystery Women. Was she finally stop with all the mystery and tell me whats going on? A flash of light blinded me, forcing me to look away. When I looked back, I saw a young women with blonde hair, wearing a black dress standing in the middle of the room. She looked like a striking girl. She spoke soon after saying,

"I had a feeling you would stop him." She said.

"Are you going to tell me now who you are?" I asked her.

"Right. My name is Megan. I'm finally allowed to make you're aquantince Guradian Woods." She said with a smile.

"Woods? Is that you're last name Dan?" Billy asked. I nodded.

"You must be his friends. Billy and Sheena Deep. Cam. And Dr. George Deep, I presume?" She said turning to Dr. D. "Y-yes. Yes I am." He said. He fixed his glasses and said, "What are you anyway?" Megan smiled, saying,

"I'm just a spirit watching over the Guardian performing his tasks. Nothing less and nothing more." She turned to me saying, "I believe now you should be leaving Dan." She said.

"Give me a minute." I said. I then turned to Billy Cam and Sheena. Over the course of this nightmare I knew these people more than any person I knew. I could consider these people my friends for sure. "I don't know If I'll be seeing you guys in a while. Our adventures here stop I guess."

"It doesn't matter. We'll always be here for you Dan." Billy said.

"Don't ever forget about us okay?" Cam asked. I laughed.

"How could I?" They laughed too. "Oh and Sheena?"

"Yes?" She asked.

"Don't be such an ass to you're brother." I told her. Everyone in the room cracked up. Even Megan.

I haven't laughed in a long while Woods. You'll be a lot more promising then the first Guardian." Megan said. Before dissappearing. And with that, the familiar felling of lightheaddedness returned to me as I was returned to the familiar sights of my bedroom. I looked at the Deep Trouble book and opened it to the first page it was blank except for these words:

_The nightmare is over, but the adventure is just beginning…_

Huh, seems I've got my work cut out for me…

**Well everyone that's it. That is Goosebumps Deep Trouble II: Darkness Rising! I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I've enjoyed writing this series so far (I apologize for how short it is.) I hope you'll post a review to help me further my writing skills (any flames will be shot down) I hope you'll stay for the third part in the epic adventure of our hero Daniel Woods. See you all next time!**


End file.
